1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the fueling of vehicles at a fueling station and pertains, more specifically, to a vehicle fueling safety system, device and method for precluding inadvertent premature departure of a vehicle from the fueling station as a result of the actions of an inattentive or distracted driver of the vehicle during an ongoing fueling operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional motor vehicle fueling operations at a fueling station usually involve driving the vehicle into proximity with a fuel dispenser, in the form of a fuel pump, and then connecting the fuel pump with the fuel tank of the vehicle, through a dispensing hose and a nozzle coupled with a filler neck provided in the vehicle, and communicating with the fuel tank. Accidents have occurred when a driver of a vehicle being fueled inadvertently drives away from the fuel pump, either as a result of inattention or distraction, while the fueling operation is ongoing, and the nozzle still is coupled with the filler neck. In such instances, the nozzle can be pulled from the filler neck while fuel is still being dispensed, resulting in the spilling of fuel and a concomitant hazardous condition at the site. In worse situations, the dispensing hose is torn from the fuel dispenser with the result that not only is fuel spewed over a wider area, but flying parts create further damage to structures and vehicles in the area, as well as injury to persons. Various safety devices have been designed to preclude, or at least reduce, the deleterious effects of such premature departure of a vehicle during an ongoing fueling operation; however, these devices have not been found completely effective in eliminating the havoc associated with such occurrences.
The present invention provides a vehicle fueling safely system, device and method for precluding inadvertent premature departure of a vehicle from a fueling station during an ongoing fueling operation, as a result of the action of an inattentive or distracted driver of the vehicle. As such, the present invention attains several objects and advantages, some of which are summarized as follows: Precludes inadvertent premature departure of a vehicle from a fueling station by reminding the driver of the vehicle that a fueling operation is incomplete and ongoing; places a visible reminder in the line-of-sight of the driver of a vehicle at a fueling station so as to deter premature departure of the vehicle; prevents hazardous conditions at a fueling station and eliminates damage to property and injury to people in the vicinity, which otherwise has been known to occur as a result of premature departure of a vehicle from a fueling station; provides an inexpensive system and method which require little if any modification of existing sites to reduce accidents resulting from the premature departure of a vehicle being fueled at a fueling station; presents a unique medium for advertising goods and services or for otherwise entertaining a driver during fueling of the driver""s vehicle; provides a relatively simple and highly effective system and method for increasing safety at a fueling station with relatively little effort on the part of drivers or attendants at the fueling station; reduces hazards associated with premature departure of a vehicle from a fueling station; decreases losses associated with fueling operations by assuring completion of all transactions in the fueling operation before departure of a vehicle being fueled; provides increased safety and efficiency at both self-serve and attendant-operated vehicle fueling stations, for encouraging widespread adoption and use.
The above objects and advantages, as well as further objects and advantages, are attained by the present invention which may be described briefly as a vehicle fueling safety system for precluding inadvertent premature departure of a vehicle from a fueling station as a result of an action by an inattentive or distracted driver of the vehicle during an ongoing fueling operation in which fuel is dispensed to the vehicle from a fuel dispenser at the fueling station, the vehicle fueling safety system comprising: a visual warning indicator for being viewed by the driver as a reminder of the ongoing fueling operation; a placement device for selective placement of the visual warning indicator in a line-of-sight of the driver when the driver is in a driving position in the vehicle during the ongoing fueling operation, and for selective removal of the visual indicator from the line-of-sight upon completion of the ongoing fueling operation; a further placement device for placement of the visual warning indicator at an inactive location outside the line-of-sight; and a disabling arrangement responsive to placement of the visual warning indicator at the inactive location for disabling the fuel dispenser to preclude the dispensing of fuel while the visual warning indicator is placed at the inactive location.
In addition, the present invention includes a vehicle fueling safety device for precluding inadvertent premature departure of a vehicle from a fueling station as a result of an action by an inattentive or distracted driver of the vehicle during an ongoing fueling operation at the fueling station, the vehicle fueling safety device comprising: a visual warning indicator for being viewed by the driver as a reminder of the ongoing fueling operation; and a placement device for selective placement of the visual warning indicator in a line-of-sight of the driver when the driver is in a driving position in the vehicle during the ongoing fueling operation, and for selective removal of the visual indicator from the line-of-sight upon completion of the ongoing fueling operation.
Further, the invention includes a vehicle fueling safety method for precluding inadvertent premature departure of a vehicle from a fueling station as a result of an action by an inattentive or distracted driver of the vehicle during an ongoing fueling operation at the fueling station, the vehicle fueling safety method comprising the steps of: providing a visual warning indicator for being viewed by the driver as a reminder of the ongoing fueling operation; selectively placing the visual warning indicator in a line-of-sight of the driver when the driver is in a driving position in the vehicle during the ongoing fueling operation; and selectively removing the visual indicator from the line-of-sight upon completion of the ongoing fueling operation.